Vampire: Part 1 Message In Blood
by Shamen Mensa
Summary: This is the 1st part of 3 about a Malkavian Vampire and his visions of Gehenna. This is based on the Vampire RPG made by White Wolf. Hope you enjoy. Also leave comments please. Thanks


_**Vampire**_

**Part 1 - Message In Blood **

**B**efore you decide to read any of this story you must understand that it isn't like any Hollywood movie.

No Count Dracula for example, garlic doesn't harm real vampires, being exposed to sunlight doesn't kill a vampire instantly but the do go into frenzies of killing and eventually they do die. Holy water, crucifixes, Churches none of these things harm them. A vampire could walk into a church grab a crucifix and soak it with holy water and it wouldn't have any effect. Stakes in the heart don't kill vampires but it does incapacitate them until such a time as it is removed. How to kill a vampire I hear you ask? Well if a vampire is low on blood (which is a vampires key to survival) and sustains massive physical wounds, like a limb being blown off, he'll die but don't believe how easy you think it is to kill one, in fact it is quiet a difficult process!

Vampires feed on blood, they are quiet useless without it, and their blood lets them use unique clan disciplines. It heats their skin so it appears alive, lets them intake and hold mortal food (Vampires can't eat human food, as they don't have some major organs. The vampire would usually, without the help of their blood, regurgitate it).

The clans of the vampire… where to begin, well it is written that Caine, the Lord and God of all vampires, embraced 13 others initially and he passed down, 13 unique… how to put it? Personalities for the clans. For example the clan Nosferatu are twisted and deformed by the curse of vampirism. Another is the clan Gangrel, of all vampires the Gangrel are perhaps the closest to their inner animal, therefore they hold a special bond with all animals, and can control them. I shall not give details on every vampire clan as that would be useless information because most of them you will barely encounter, or not even come across.

Now to explain how one becomes a vampire, the act of becoming a vampire is called ''The Embrace''. The physical act of creating a new Kindred (Another name for vampires, there are many, like Childe, Childer, Kine) is not complex, though many sires (The vampire who changes the mortal) refuse to instruct their Childer in the process. The vampire first drains his victim's blood to the point of death – which is not difficult, for once the Kiss is administered, and the victim is usually to lost in the agonizing pleasure to resist her attacker. After removing all of his prospective Chile's mortal blood, the sire places a quantity of his own blood in the Child's mouth. Thus creating a vampire.

Vampire Hunters! They are what they are called, they live and die to fight vampires and kill them for being insane, satanic creatures from Hell. Many Vampire hunters hunt vampires for religious reasons like I just said, they are 'spawn of Satan' which by they way is false. They don't go preying on innocent children in their sleep or pretty virgins, they feed only to live, they never kill when they feed as doing so won't eventually drain the Kindred of their humanity and give into their true vampiric beast. Anyway, I must apologize, I trailed off, I am not defending vampires and their eating habits, I'm just here to tell you the facts. Yes Vampires do kill people, if they are in a combat situation and have to kill to continue the life…wait life was the wrong choice of words. Instead let's call it living death.

The story you are about to read is essentially about a vampire of the clan Malkavian named Vincent Leonhart, you will, don't worry about it, come across many other vampires and other creatures of the night. The reason I have decided to tell you about this clan is because they are dislike by many other vampires for their personal curse…Insanity! No vampire understands them, most mortals and vampires alike fear what they don't understand. Oh and one more thing…

Welcome to the World of Darkness.

**There will come a time, when the curse of the One above will not be tolerated further when the lineage of Caine will end when the blood of Caine will be weak and there will be no Embracing for these Childer**

**For their blood will run like water, and the potence in it will wither**

**Then, you know in this time that Gehenna will soon be upon you**

**---- The Book of Nod**

_**Vision**_

A young looking man is awoken from his sleep, it's dark out possibly mid-night. He was awoken by a man dressed in all black with a black leather trench coat, he is of average build, medium length hair. The man he had awakened is already dressed in tight black clothes, with a crimson cloak which the collar could be tied together hiding the lower half of his face. He is wearing a crimson bandanna, which his long black hair covers. He wears a silver gauntlet on his right hand. His eyes are a deep purple.

'Awaken young one. The burning rays of the sun have withered away for another night. We must feed on the mortal vessels outside' said the man with the trench coat.

Almost instantly the vampire who has been awoken stands and says.

'Good evening sire'.

'Vincent grab your boom stick, flashes in my mind warn me of necessity this night' says the sire.

'What do you see, Durcon?' asks Vincent.

'Stakes and fire, be prepared'

The two vampires are inside a two person apartment, two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and an en suite bathroom. The windows are boarded up, and walls are covered in cryptic verses, and pictures.

Vincent walks too the fridge and opens it. Inside there are two Desert Eagle magnums, two MP5's, ammunition for both guns in ample. Also there is a sawn off shotgun and that too has significant shells. There are also some small but beautifully crafted daggers; one is in the shape of a dragon, another in the shape of a snake. Vincent picks up both Desert Eagles and tosses one to Durcon. He picks up some ammunition and gives it to Durcon and takes some for himself. They both easily conceal them in their clothes.

'We leave for the Asylum' says Durcon.

With that the two vampires leave.

Before this story goes on I should explain the curse of Malkav. Simply put they are incurably insane. Their cursed blood is feared by all other Damned. What's worse, a Malkavian's madness can take nearly any form, from over powering homicidal tendencies to near-catatonia. They also have an uncanny insight, a strange wisdom that cannot be perceived by the sane. The Malkavians posses a dark intellect that is often – and increasingly – set to frightening purposes.

They walk the darkened streets, not many people are out now, but the few who are stare and snigger at Vincent's sense of dress. It doesn't bother him though because he knows that if he wanted to, he could easily stop their laughing with a quick painless snap.

They stop outside a club with neon lights that flash in blue and yellow "Asylum"

This club is a hot spot for vampire feeding; a lot of vampires come here to prey on the unsuspecting mortals. Mortals and vampires are entering and exiting the big entrance. There is a bouncer at the door. The two Malkavians approach.

'We wish to enter your palace of song' says Durcon

'What?' says the bouncer in a half confused half angry voice.

'We wish to enter your palace of ale and songs' says Durcon again.

'Listen, I don't know what you've been taking but you're not getting into the club' says the bouncer sternly.

'We are of Malkav'

'Oh yes, of course. Forgive me, I should have known' replies the bouncer embarrassed and frightened.

'No need for your words of sorrow, you may express it in action. I wish to have an audience with the woman of the bird.

'I will see what I can do for you'

'Excellent' Durcon turned to Vincent and continues 'Let us feast!'

Inside people are dancing and full of energy. Durcon and Vincent can see that most of the vampires have already left, why? The question dwells on their minds. The two move silently through the crazed mortals. Vincent sees an attractive woman he'd like taste, who is sitting at the bar. He touches Durcon on the shoulder and points his head in the direction of the woman. Durcon nods back in understanding. The two part, while Vincent makes his way to his prey Durcon goes to a lift guarded again by bouncers. He walks over to them.

'I would like to speak to the woman of fire. I have news for her' says Durcon.

'Sorry but no-one can see Phoenix without her clearing them before they arrive' one gives as a reply.

'Tell her Durcon is here. She will allow my council'

'Sorry, we don't make the rules, we just enforce them' says the other one.

'Very well. Then you will tell her of what I say?'

'Yes we will'

Durcon moves his mouth to one of the bouncers' ears and whispers something, when he is finished there is an expression of shock on his face and tells the other bouncer what he has heard. The expression is the same on both, shock and disbelief. They then instantly let Durcon into the lift, to tell her personally.

By now Vincent has reached his prize. He slowly approached the woman and asked the bar tender for a drink of whiskey. The woman looks at him at he looks right back staring into her eyes. They stared at each other for ten seconds, the woman obviously transfixed by the purple eyes staring at her. She then realized what was happening and quickly blushed and looked away. He had her now. Vincent walks over to her and says hello.

'Hi' comes the reply from the woman in an embarrassed voice.

'Do you swim in the sea of solitude tonight?' he asked

'What? Sea of solitude?' she thinks for a second then says 'Like, am I alone?' she says finally.

'Exactly'

'Well yes I am. Why?'

Vincent stares at her deeply as if staring into her very being.

'Come closer, I shall show you pleasures you have never experienced before'.

With that Vincent sunk his fangs into the jugular vein on the woman's neck. She moaned in ecstasy. Holding onto Vincent's cloak she was over taken with intoxicating pleasure. After a short period he removed his fangs and spat on the two wounds on her neck, concealing them. She stood, unconscious but standing swaying ever so slightly. She wouldn't remember a thing when she awoke, not ever the pleasure that she just experienced. Vincent sat on a stool next to her took and drink of his whiskey and said

'Was it good for you?'

Meanwhile Phoenix had a concerned look upon her face. Trying to take in what Durcon had just said. Phoenix was a very beautiful woman; her hair was down to her lower back in length and fiery dyed red. Her eyes were a solemn green. She also had a perfect curvy figure.

'What kind of a prediction is that?' asked Phoenix in an angry voice but clearly masking her concern.

'It is as clear a vision I have ever received.' replied Durcon.

'But it must be false. It can't be happening!'

'Has my mind ever told a lie?'

'No, is there a way to prevent it?'

'My visions only tell what should occur, it is not engraved upon the stone of history yet' said Durcon.

'Tell me one more time. What exactly did you see?'

'All I saw was a message in blood, it told me 'Gehenna is upon you''

'But, you can't draw up that conclusion, Gehenna has really, or will really begin any time soon. You could have misinterpreted it.'

'My mind might be distorted but the vision was quite clear. It has begun'

The loud music had begun playing a few minutes ago. Vincent held his head in his hands. _I hate this terrible excuse for music! _He thought to himself. In his opinion it required no skill to make, you could download the software for a computer easily, put the sounds together and make a No.1 hit with no real musical skill. The woman he fed upon earlier is just coming around, she looks dazed and confused. She looks at Vincent for some explanation as to what happened to her. He just shrugs his shoulders. When she gets her bearing she walks to Vincent, he ignores her and keeps looking straight ahead.

'Hi, my name's Amy. I don't suppose you know what happened. I kinda just blacked out' she says.

'No my fair lady, I do not know what covered you mind in blackness' he replied.

'Oh okay, thanks anyway. Can I buy you a drink?'

'By all means'

'What will you have?'

'Anything'

'I'm just trying to be nice' she huffs.

Vincent turns his head and looks at the woman. She seems entranced by his eyes again.

'My god, your eyes their so beautiful, but so familiar' she says finally.

'Let me assure you. You have never looked upon my eyes, nor have I looked upon yours. And my apologies, this night is rough'

'Well, anything I could do to help?' she says in a suggestive way

'None of your mortal pleasures can help me for I am damned. Your mind was just swallowed by darkness, how can you have such thoughts?'

'Honestly I dunno, when I came to I just kinda wanted it'

'Find a mortal man who shares your wants for I do not'

'Are you gay or something?'

'No, I'm not gay. I don't want what you have to offer.'

'We can do whatever you wanna do!'

_Gun fire! Humans dying! Durcon! Asylum! _

All these images flash before Vincent's eyes. He has just had a vision! He gets off his seat and starts to move away.

'Hey!' shouts Lisa. 'Where do you think you're going?'

He turns to face the woman, moves close to here. And says

'Run for whatever life you have. Flee! Death is coming here. It'll eliminate everyone in this building if it must!' He looks deep within her eyes. She knows he's telling the truth and heads for the door, with a silent thanks to the stranger who might have saved her life. Vincent makes his way quickly to the elevator. Blocked by guards!

'Excuse me sir, no-one is allowed up here' says one.

'It's vital I speak to the man who went up here a short period ago!' Vincent insists.

'Sir, no-one can go up here' they say with my force behind it.

'I'm with Durcon, I must speak with him, I've had a vision!'

'Holy Shit another one! Go right on up!' says the guard opening the elevator.

Vincent gets in and instantly the lift rises. He gets to the second floor. Goes to the door in front of him, the only door on this floor. He enters.

Durcon and Phoenix are sitting and chatting, they both turn when they hear the door.

'Vincent! What troubles you?' says Durcon standing up and walking towards Vincent.

'Sire, I've had a vision!'

'What! What was in it?' asks Durcon, worried.

'Gun shots! Mortals dying! You! This Club!'

'Phoenix, alert your guards, that an attack is imminent and to get everyone out, and not to let anyone in. Also get out of here. For your own safety' says Durcon.

'Yes Durcon whatever you say' Phoenix turns to a door on the other side of the room.

Durcon turns to Vincent.

'We will go down stairs and prepare for a fight' he says.

'Okay, Sire' Vincent replies.

'I'm your companion, not your Sire'.

The two vampires turn to leave.

A gunshot rings out behind them.

A bullet goes hit Durcon hard in the back. Durcon falls trashing in pain instantly. His skin starts burning. It was a UV bullet!

Vincent turns two pistols drawn ready to kill. Phoenix is standing, with a gun pointed where Durcon was standing the barrel smoking. Immediately Vincent releases rounds at her and dives behind the door. Phoenix dodges the bullets and fires back. Vincent is considering his options. One, he could engage in a fire fight. Two, he could get out of here leaving Durcon to die. Three, get Durcon to open fire, and drag him to safety. Three, best option.

'Durcon shoot her! Just shoot her!' says Vincent. He then ducks out from behind the wall and starts shooting, but Phoenix is gone.

Vincent draws his attention to his dying companion.

'Sire, the shot contained UV' says Vincent Frantically!

'I'm your companion fool… I am to be embraced once more by death? Then I smile' struggled Durcon forcing a smile.

'I shall get the bullet out!'

'No reason, it's done its damage! I will wither and die soon. Listen Vincent, a communication in blood will show itself to you. In my coffin in our haven you will attain scriptures, study them they will assist you. When you see the message, inform the prince…' the words stopped. A scream of agony followed, trashing continued. Durcon faded into dust. Leaving Vincent to find a message, interpret them and tell the prince.

_**Alone**_

Vincent crouched by the remains of his former Sire, A sudden emotion hit him: Loneliness. Although Vampires shouldn't experience emotion there have been cases of some, when very close to a person, the Vampire can have very mortal emotions. Vincent hasn't felt this way in a long time not since…

It was a sunny day, about five years before. Vincent was sitting on a bench in a park, surrounded by trees and grass. There were children playing on the nearby swings, and teenagers playing football on a patch of green. He was waiting for his girlfriend. She was late, that never happened before. She was always waiting for him, never the other way around. Vincent thought nothing of it and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and sparked it up. He took a long drag. Minutes passed and still no sign. The minutes turned to half an hour. Worry gripped Vincent, wondering what was wrong. He pulled out his mobile phone, and dialed her number…No answer. Vincent considered going and looking for her, but thought she might come while he was gone and think he stood her up.

Another half an hour. A whole hour and he heard nothing from her. The worry that gripped Vincent had long since turned to fear. He decided finally to go searching for her. His first stop was her house. He knocked on her door. Her brother answered.

'Hi is Gwen there?' asked Vincent.

'No, she left about an hour and a half ago to meet you' replied her brother

'Yeah, I was supposed to meet her at the park, but she never showed up. And I tried calling her but there was no answer'

'Really? What the hell?'

'Look, you get your parents, and tell them what's wrong. I go look around some more' said Vincent leaving.

It was still bright when he went searching, but by now it was dark, at least midnight. But he didn't stop. He got a phone call from his mother telling him to come home quick. He raced home as fast as his legs wound carry him. When he got home there was a police car outside his house. When he got into his house his mother, Gwen's mother and the police were there.

The questions begun.

_Where were you at 3 o'clock? Have you and Gwen had a trouble together, or with anyone else? Do you know where she is? Do you know why she had left? Was she depressed? Was she angry with school, or people?_

Endless questions.

Vincent then realized something; he was the prime suspect for Gwen's disappearance! They brought him to the station where the question continued all night and all the next day. He was interrogated for 24 hours until they had to release him, with lack of evidence. Before he got out of the station one police officer said to him.

'You gonna fry for this you sicko!'

Instantly gripped with anger and fatigue he lashed out at the police officer pinning him to the ground, punching him in the face relentlessly.

'FUCK YOU! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT! YOU MOTHERFUCKER DIE! I GONNA KILL YOU!'

Other police attempted to break up the beating, but Vincent was like a wild animal, attacking anything that came near his prey. The officer eventually stopped fighting back, he was dead. At 18 Vincent had killed a man! The other officers finally got a hold of Vincent, pinned him down and started beating him with a baton.

Blackness

Vincent woke up in a prison cell. Then the previous events flashed before his eyes. He had killed a man! Then the insanity gripped. The last feeling he can remember before being totally encapsulated by madness, was Loneliness.

Vincent brought himself out of his memory for it was too painful. He never did find out what happened to Gwen. After the incident he was put in a mental institute. There he encountered Durcon, who offered him immortality to search for the answers of Gwen's disappearance; in exchange Vincent must kill a particular worrisome mortal who had discovered Durcon. Vincent accepted, he had killed before and he could kill again. After doing the favor for Durcon, the Vampire paid his side of the deal and changed Vincent into a Vampire. They fled the town, but Durcon promised to bring Vincent back in a few years time when he learned the ways of the Vampire.

Vincent noticed a medallion lying in the pile of dust and didn't remember Durcon having one. It was silver, it had the body of the dog and three heads, and each head was on the long neck. He turned it over and it read: -

Cerberus, Guardian of the gates of hell. And your protector.

He tied it around his neck in memory of his master.

Vincent followed the door that Phoenix escaped through. While walking through he looked out for anything that might lead him to the murderer, but he came out the other side with nothing. The doors in Phoenix's office lead to the back door of the club, he noticed the body of a man next to the door. A single bullet wound in his head. He must have heard the gun shots, saw Phoenix leaving with a gun, tried to stop her. He died for his intervention. Vincent made his way back to the apartment.

He never returned from a hunt without his Sire leading the way in. Vincent was truly alone.

It was only about 3am. He wanted to hunt for Phoenix but remembered something Durcon used to say, _"Your enemies will run hide, look and they will hide deeper. Wait on the other hand you'll find them without looking"._ He decided against it. He had a better idea. He took out his phone and dialed a number. The phone rang for a few seconds until a female voice answered.

'Hello?' said the voice.

'Seabel, its Vincent I require you to arrive at my dwelling, something has happened' replied Vincent.

'Yes, I come right over is everything alright?' asked Seabel.

'Not right now, but it soon will be' he replied.

While waiting for Seabel to arrive Vincent checked out his supply of weaponry in the fridge. 2 Desert Eagles (He took Durcon's gun back when he died), 2 MP5 automatic rifles, 2 Swan off shotguns, and the collection of daggers, but that wasn't enough. He flipped the bed to reveal a big green military box; the writing has been scratched off. It is locked by 2 padlocks, Vincent walks over to the vent, opens its, puts his hand inside and takes out 2 keys and unlocks the box. Inside is a Rocket Launcher with 3 rockets. A smile creeps across Vincent's face when he realizes that the Asylum will soon smoldering ash, like Durcon.

A knock on the door.

'Don't worry Vincent it's me Seabel' she says, behind the door. Vincent goes over and opens it.

A woman dress in complete black, with dark hair tied up is standing in the doorway.

'Hello, my sweetheart' says Vincent extending his arms for a hug. Seabel gladly hugs him, tight and lovingly.

'What has happened? Where is Durcon?' she asks.

'Durcon was shot by UV bullets earlier tonight he will not be joining us in continued unlife' said Vincent coldly. His loneliness was expelled when he heard Seabel voice and knew he wasn't completely alone. She was a close friend of Durcon, a member herself of the Vampire clan Assamite, a deadly vampire assassin clan. She had helped Vincent through very difficult times, like dealing with the disappearance of Gwen, and dealing with the harshness of Vampirism, which is absolutely more painfully insane. He grew attached to her and her to him. You could call it love, but that doesn't exist in this world.

'Oh my god!' gasped Seabel falling into Vincent's expecting arms, she shed no tears, but the pain was there all the same. Screaming.

'I apologize to have to ask you this, but we have an obligation to seek retribution for what has happened this night' he said, in a comforting soft voice.

'Yes, we must kill them! What did you have in mind?' she asked looking at Vincent with a sly smile.

He moved her head to the gun stash in the fridge, another slightly wider smile than the last. Then showed her the Rocket Launcher, this smile could not be hidden it went from ear to ear.

'Lets kill them!' she said grabbing all the guns and putting them into a sports bag lying by the bathroom. Vincent closed and box and lifted it up.

This would normally be impossible for a human to do, but obviously Vampires are more powerful than humans.

The two vampires left the apartment to a black car waiting outside, with the engine running.

'I thought you would need to get somewhere in a hurry, so I kept her going' smiled Seabel.

'What would one do without the help of a goddess such as yourself?' Vincent smiled back. They both got into the car, and sped of the direction of the Asylum with one thing on their minds and one thing only.

Revenge.

_**Revenge**_

The car slowed to a halt outside the front entrance on the Asylum, the two bouncers still standing at the doors.

'Okay, we talked about this you know what to do?' said Seabel.

'You words were heard, but I have my individual design for my vengeance' replied Vincent coldly.

'What do you have in mind?'

'Chase my start'

With that Vincent leapt from the car, his sawn-off shotgun drawn. The bouncers were not expecting the attack and were frozen with fear.

'Remember my face, it sent you to Hell!' said Vincent coldly. He fired shells at both of the guards, killing them instantly. Seabel had joined Vincent's side outside the door, the main door to The Asylum. This would be the last time the doors stood.

'Seabel…'Started Vincent.

'Yes?' asked Seabel.

'Leave some for me!' smiled Vincent as he kicked in the doors. No one seemed to notice the Vampire's bearing weapons enter. _Perfect! Invisible to the foolish mortals! _He thought. Seabel and Vincent went in opposite directions, Seabel right, Vincent Left. Both bearing silenced Mp5's. A few bouncers saw them but were easily extinguished without anyone noticing. Vincent made his way to the elevator, hoping that Phoenix would have returned but he knew it was doubtful. Seabel went about killing the bouncers and anyone who noticed. Either the majority of mortal really didn't notice or just wanted to say away from the situation. Suddenly a bouncer, who was hiding behind the bar, pounced upon Seabel, disarming her. He went to punch her, but she easily dodged it, and gave him a swift elbow into the back of the head, killing him. A bouncer on the above balcony, had seen her and opened fire. Two bullets hit her chest, one in the right arm and another into the left leg. Seabel pulled out her pistol and shot at him. One bullet got him between the eyes. _Who's got a better shot now? Bitch! _Thought Seabel. All the bouncers were dead, now that she had her fun she had to blow the building into hell! She turned and went to the elevator Vincent had entered but it wouldn't open for her. It was on the other floor, but wouldn't work. _Something was going on up there!_

The elevator opened. Vincent walked out of it, his weapon trained on the door ahead of him. _If you lay behind this door, you will feel pain no more _said Vincent to himself. Kicking the door open he saw something he didn't expect!

'Vincent! Get your ass down here now!' shouted Seabel. But even the mortals dancing five feet from her couldn't hear her, the music was to overpowering! She concealed her gun and made her way to the D.J. She got the D.J's attention.

'What? What song you want me to play love? He asked in a British accent.

'I don't want any song played, I want you to stop playing the music' she replied very calmly.

'What you on love? This is a club! People come here to listen to music, I ain't stopping it'

'If you don't stop playing the music, I will kill you'

'Huh! Fuck you! I'll call the body guards and then you'll be fucked, so just get the fuck away!'

'Where are the people who are paid to guard your body?' asked Seabel.

'Over fucking th…' Before he finished he looked around and saw the body of the guards.

'How can they guard your body, if they couldn't guard their own?'

'Okay, love do what you want!' said the D.J running away. Seabel looking at the equipment, she couldn't see an obvious "OFF" button, so she drew her handgun and opened fire. The music came to a sudden stop. The mortals looked around for an explanation. They saw Seabel and the D.J table, with her gun in her hand.

'Unless you want to die, like the bouncers, I suggest you leave now' shouted Seabel.

The people saw the dead men lying on the floor. They all screamed and panicked for the entrance, to leave.

'Vincent! Get your ass down her!' shouted Seabel.

No response.

'Vincent?' she shouted again. This time a faint scream could be heard from the second floor. She knew it was Vincent.

The person that stood before Vincent was a familiar face, but he hasn't seen the person for a long time. He Screamed!

It was Gwen!

Her long curly black hair, her blue eyes, her perfect skin and face. The white dress she worn looked like a wedding dress, but It was soaked with water.

'You never saved me!" she said in a familiar but inhumane voice.

'Gwen! I'm sorry!' cried Vincent. He feel to his knees crying. He dropped his gun by his side. 'Please forgive me! I sought after you!'

'You don't love me, you never did' in the same familiar, but still somewhat inhumane voice.

'I do love you! I became a Vampire to obtain vengeance! I would battle all of Hell to seize your hand!' Vincent continued to cry his words.

'Then seize my hand' she said floating towards him, her hand extended. Vincent slowly reached for her hand, he didn't move slow due to fear, but because he was given a second chance with the love of his life. When both their hands touched, Vincent was filled with images he couldn't understand, or comprehend. The power of the images threw him back to the elevator. The doors closed, Vincent hit them with all his strength to break them, but the elevator was already going down.

When he got to the ground floor, the doors opened. No one was alive. The floor was covered in a sea of blood. People were crucified, dismembered, on fire. Across the room he saw Seabel nailed to the wall. He rushed through the blood and bodies to her, she was dying. She pointed to the wall behind Vincent, he turned. On the wall it said "Gehenna Is Upon you"

Gwen then appeared in front of the message covered in blood. The whole world then went black.

Vincent woke up in Seabel's arms.

'Vincent, are you alright?' she sounded very concerned.

'What happened to me? He asked.

'I tried to open the elevator, but it wouldn't work, then it started coming down from the second floor. It opened and you were lying there, knocked out. What happened?

'I laid my eyes upon Gwen! I saw the message!' he said.

'Gwen! What message?' she asked.

'The writings Durcon foretold!'

'What writing's did he foretell?'

'Gehenna! It's begun!

Vincent was the gripped by blackness.

**End Of Part One.**


End file.
